Ce qu'est l'amour
by MikikoTohomiko
Summary: Hinata et Temari sont folle amoureuse l'une de l'autre mais lorsque Shikamaru et Gaara apprènnent cet amour interdit, ils decident de leur montrer ce qu'est un homme. School Fic HinaTema / TemaShika / GaaHina.
1. Cachés et sans bruit

Hey hey !!! Voilà comme je subit l'influence de ma chère Haruko, et je me remet aux fanfics Naruto !! Et oui car ce n'est pas ma première mais l'autre n'est pas encore en ligne, je verrais si je la met ou pas ! Alors les personnages appartiennent tous au venerable **Masashi Kishimoto**... nous lui devons tous tellement !

Donc c'est une school fic qui me fut inspirer dans une attraction avec Haruko (mouahahaha que c'était drole !) et le soir même j'ai décidé de mettre sur ordi cette idée merveilleusement perverse tout droit sortit de mon esprit tordu !

ENJOY !!!

**Couple: **Temari/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari et Gaara/Hinata...

Autant vous prevenir ce sera suremment un peu violent par la suite !! (Mais pour le moment c'est tout minion tout rose et des Bisounours volent dans le ciel bleu clair parmis des nuages en barbe a papa rose... erk !)

* * *

POV Hinata

Sa main sur ma poitrine… Et ses yeux dans les miens… Mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai presque du mal à respirer… Je recule mais le mur stoppe mon geste. J'entends ses mots d'amour dans mon oreille. Oui je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. Mais ça personne ne peut le comprendre, c'est pour ça que nous sommes dans les toilettes du lycée, cachés du regard des autres. Sa langue coulisse le long de ma nuque, ses mains déboutonnent mon chemisier. Sa langue continue son chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je vais pour crier mon plaisir mais sa bouche vient sceller mes lèvres. Oui c'est vrai. Ne pas faire de bruit… Ne jamais faire de bruit.

- Je t'aime, je l'entends prononcer.

- Dit le, dit le moi encore…

- Je t'aime.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à ce désir, cette douce chaleur que je sens naitre en moi. Je relève ma jupe l'invitant à continuer ses caresses plus bas. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma bouche et je les lèches avec avidité. Ils descendent, caresse mon nombril puis atteigne mon intimité. Je murmure contre ses lèvres, ses doigts s'insinue en moi, vont et viennent en moi. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler mon désir et mon amour. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que personne ne peut nous comprendre. C'est bon, et chaud, et doux… Mais… pourquoi t'arrête tu ?… Ses doigts se retirent. Je plonge mes yeux pour chercher des réponses mais elle est déjà en train de s'agenouiller devant moi. Je balance ma tête en arrière et je plaque mes mains contre ma bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit en sentant la chaleur de sa langue me caresser. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de plaisir.

La sonnerie de fin des cours sonnent… Nos regards affolés se croisent et nous nous rhabillions précipitamment… Avant que le reste des élèves ne viennent investir les toilettes nous sortons et nous courrons vers le portail. J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser, et de lui donner a mon tour du plaisir, mais en public nous ne pouvons rien montrer. Nous n'avons que ces instants volés pendant nos heures de libres… Si peu de chose, si peu de temps.

Dans ses bras je suis une Hinata qui n'a peur de rien, je ne rougis pas de ses regards. J'assume.

J'assume d'être amoureuse.

Ses yeux verts croisent les miens et je vois tout son amour à l'intérieur. J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai la chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel, moi la petite Hinata timide et renfermé. Mais plus notre amour grandit et plus je prends confiance en moi.

Un jour nous dévoilerons cet amour interdit

Un jour je dirais à tous que la personne que j'aime s'appel Temari.


	2. Mentir et vivre

Hey hey !!! Au moment où j'écris ces lignes je suis dans le train !! Car OUI Dieu Pérusse a exaucé mon voeu d'avoir des prises et du coup... JE PEUX ECRIRE !!! Ah la magie de la SNCF... Enfin bon, voici la suite atendu par vous, cher lecteur... Bon rien de très extraordinaire ici mais attendez le prochain chapitre ohohoh ! Nan nan je ne vous dit rien ^-^

Et bien savourez donc ce petit chapitre et n'oubliez pas la review (lalalala !)

* * *

Hinata et Temari sortirent par le portail où les élèves les plus rapides s'étaient déjà précipiter.

- Aaaah !! Enfin le week-end !, déclara la blonde en sortant son paquet de cigarette. Tu va faire quoi Hinata ?

La jeune fille la regarda commencer à fumer comme hypnotiser par cette vision.

- Euh et bien je ne sais pas encore… Neji voulait…

- Oh non Hinata !, la coupa Temari, je te le dit encore une fois, tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ce dont Neji a envie !! Je sais très bien qu'une fois sur deux tu ne supporte pas ses choix !

Hinata rougit légèrement. Oui Temari avait raison, la plupart du temps ce que lui proposait Neji ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

- Je… je sais mais bon, il voulait qu'on aille à la fête foraine de Konoha…

- Nan ! Sérieux ?? Shikamaru m'a proposé la même chose. J'avais pas super envie d'y aller, surtout avec lui, mais si tu y es ça change tout, déclara Temari en lui adressant un grand sourire, sa cigarette coincé au coin de ses lèvres.

Hinata lui rendit son sourire. Dans cet instant toutes deux pensaient qu'il faudrait absolument trouver des toilettes là-bas…

- Bon ils font quoi les mecs ?, fit Temari en regardant l'heure sur son portable, sa va faire 5 minutes que ca à sonner !

- On attend qui ?, demanda Hinata qui n'aimait pas trop leur présence, ils avaient tendance à être vraiment lourds avec Temari et elle.

Il est vrai qu' « officiellement » elles étaient les seules de la bande à être encore célibataires. Tenten était depuis déjà un an avec Lee, même si Hinata l'avait déjà vu avec Neji dans des moments assez compromettant, Sakura était avec Sasuke et Ino venait de se mettre en couple avec Kiba (elle avait vue ça hier soir sur Facebook).

- Ben normalement Shikamaru et Kiba finissent à 17h… Je sais que Lee et Neji ont finies plus tôt, leur prof était absent.

- Et Gaara ?

- En colle, fit Temari en pouffant.

- Pourquoi, demanda Hinata, habituellement il est plutôt sérieux non ?

- Ouais mais là il a commencé à faire des châteaux de sable pendant le cour et je crois que son prof a pas vraiment apprécier qu'il fasse des travaux manuel !

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de rire. Temari alluma une seconde cigarette mais au moment de la porter à sa bouche une main s'en empara.

- Hey !, fit la blonde en se retournant vers le voleur.

- Quoi ! Tu m'en dois une dizaine, fit Shikamaru en la portant à ses lèvres. Oh berk t'a mis du rouge à lèvres dessus !

- Ben si t'es pas content, rend la moi, lui lança Temari avec un regard de tueuse.

Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent un moment avec haine puis Kiba intervint.

- Bon on va peut-être y aller non ?

Temari et Shikamaru se retournèrent vers lui, c'est vrai ils devaient aller chercher de quoi faire la fête ce soir. Comme chaque vendredi, ils allaient boire un coup chez Kiba dont les parents étaient toujours absents ce jour là.

- Par contre j'ai plus de vodka, quelqu'un peut en ramener, demanda le jeune garçon au cheveux châtain.

- Aucun problème, fit Shikamaru, j'en ai pas mal a écouler, il me reste plein de bouteilles qu'on a pas bu au nouvel an…

- En même temps on était mal quand tes parents se sont ramener !, fit Temari.

Hinata restait tout près de Temari. Ce soir là elle ne pourrait pas être avec eux car c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère. Aussi elle avait peur que Temari se laisse un peu trop enivrer par l'alcool et fasse une bêtise. Car Hinata savait très bien que Temari était bisexuelle et cela lui faisait peur, peur qu'il se passe quelque chose avec l'un des garçons… Après tout, elle pouvait avoir qui elle voulait, pourquoi ce contenterait-elle d'une fille comme elle…

Hinata chassa tout de suite ces pensée. Non Temari l'aimait ! Elle en était sur et certaine… Certaine.

Temari se retourna vers elle.

En regardant son visage anxieux, la jeune blonde se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser sa petite amie, elle savait très bien que Hinata était fragile et qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Mais Temari serait toujours là pour elle. Elle lui avait fait cette promesse le jour où elle lui avait avoué son amour. Et elle ne la briserait pas.

- Dit Hinata, fit elle en se tournant vers sa chérie, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas nous rejoindre après l'anniversaire de ta mère ?

- Euh… je… et bien… Ca va finir tard et mes parents ne voudront pas que je ressorte… Et puis ils trouveraient ca bizarre que veuille faire l'exposer à une heure pareil.

L'exposé c'était l'excuse de tous. Ils prétendaient avoir un exposé par semaine et ils le travaillaient tout les vendredi soir chez Kiba et comme ils avaient « beaucoup de travail » ils restaient dormir là-bas.

- T'à cas faire le mur, fit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. Je fais ça souvent, avec la mère que j'ai, je suis bien obligé…

Temari se dit que si pour eux ca paraissait facile de tromper ses parents, ce n'était pas la même vision qu'avait Hinata… Même si son respect a sa famille c'était tout de même légèrement dégrader depuis qu'elle trainait avec eux et surtout depuis qu'elles sortaient ensemble.

Hinata rougit et bafouilla, oserait-elle le faire. Temari lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « n'accepte pas si tu ne veux pas ». Hinata hésita un moment puis déclara d'une petite voix.

- Je… je verrais si je peux…

Temari lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ah super !! C'est pas pareil quand t'est pas là !

- Pff, soupira Shikamaru, si je vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je vous croirais lesbiennes…

Hinata et Temari eurent un sourire complice, puis rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Ce genre d'attention était fréquent chez elles mais personne semblait en faire cas. Ce genre de remarques revenait assez souvent mais plus parce qu'elles étaient célibataire que pour leur petites attentions, qui était bien assez discrètes pour n'être que le témoin d'une grande amitié. Bien sur souvent sous le coup de l'alcool il leur arrivait de s'embrasser mais dans ces soirées où tout le monde est bien imbibé, les rares qui s'en souviennent savent très bien que tout le monde s'embrasse sans raison… Pas la peine de s'alarmer ! Voilà pourquoi sans Hinata la soirée n'aurait pas été pareille. Peut-être même que Temari n'aurait pas bu, elle savait très bien que Shikamaru ne raterait pas une occasion de la sauter si elle n'était pas avec sa « meilleure amie » et qu'elle serait bien trop bourrée pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle fait.

- Oh faite quelqu'un sait si Shino viens ? Il parait que la dernière fois il n'avait bien décuvé et que ses parents se sont rendu compte qu'il avait bu…, demande Kiba.

- Il m'a appelé hier, il viendra pas… Contrairement à nous ses parents peuvent savoir si il fait le mur, répondit Shikamaru d'un air neutre.

- Donc il y aura qui au final ?, fit Temari en comptant combien il lui restait de cigarettes jusqu'à lundi (depuis qu'elle était avec Hinata elle essayait de se réduire à un seul paquet par semaine).

- Et bien nous tous, fit Kiba en comptant sur ses doigts, Ino et Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Tenten et Shogi…

- Et les autres, fit Hinata, ils ne viennent pas ?

- Et bien déjà Neji ne peut pas, pour la même raison que toi, Gaara passe la soirée en boite avec Naruto et Kankuro, et Shino est punit…

- Oh lala, trop de couples tue le couple, déclara Temari en plaquant sa main sur son front.

- Ben écoute il y en a dont l'ambition n'est pas de devenir vieille fille…

- La ferme Nara… Au dernière nouvelles tu es toujours célibataire non ?

- Hum oui pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse.

- Oh non je voulais juste savoir si il restait encore une fille assez stupide et désespérée pour se jeter dans tes bras malsains !

Kiba et Hinata se mirent à rire. Shikamaru tenta de ne rien laisser voir mais Temari réussir à lire sur le visage du brun qu'il avait été vexé.

- Roh aller Nara je rigole, fit-elle en le prenant par les épaules, tu verras une fille finira bien par te trouver a son gout ! Tiens moi si je n'étais pas lesbienne avec Hinata, je sortirais avec toi !

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade mais elle pu voir le visage de Hinata se crisper. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore très peur qu'on les découvre mais le reste du groupe ne fit que rire.

- Pff galère, répondit-il simplement.

- Bon j'arrive chez moi les gens ! Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure ! Ah au faite Hinata, tu veux pas monter voir le dessin que j'ai fait ? Mon scanner est casser je n'ai pas pu te l'envoyer…

- Ton… Ah oui oui ! Super ! Partez devant les garçons, je vous rejoins, j'en ai pour deux secondes !

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble et n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus. Elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, commençant à entreprendre un baiser enflammer. Les mains de Temari se ruèrent sur la poitrine de Hinata, titillant ses tétons à travers les vêtements. Celle de sa petite amie descendirent un peu maladroitement sur ses hanches et lui empoignèrent les fesses. Temari regarda Hinata avec surprise, et elle le lui rendit timidement. Elles continuèrent ce pur moment de passion avant que Hinata ne le brise. Le souffle court, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elles avaient envie d'aller beaucoup plus loin mais quelqu'un risquerait de les surprendre.

- Je vais y aller, ils vont finirent par se demander ce qu'il se passe…

- J'espère te voir tout à l'heure mon amour, dit tendrement Temari en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

- Oui, répondit Hinata hésitante, j'espère aussi.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et couru rejoindre les autres.

Temari se retrouva seule dans le hall. Elle médita un moment sur les risques qu'elle faisait parfois prendre à Hinata de façon involontaire. Elle pria pour que tout ce passe bien et monta dans son appartement.

Kankuro était déjà rentré et sortait de la douche. Il se faisait beau pour sortir en boite ce soir avec Naruto et Gaara. Temari savait que leur objectif principal serait de chopper le plus de filles durant la soirée. Les mecs pouvaient être tellement violent et écœurant… Rien à voir avec la beauté et la douceur qui émanait d'Hinata.

- Ah salut, dit-il en apercevant sa sœur, Gaara n'est pas avec toi ?

- Nan il est en colle, t'a oublié ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Tu pars à quel heure ?

- Dès que Gaara sera près.

- Ok…

Temari fila dans sa chambre, sa relation avec ses frères n'était plus développer que ça mais elle s'en contentait… Elle chercha les vêtements qu'elle mettrait pour la soirée… Quelque chose qui plairait à Hinata… Elle prit donc un top violet qui lui faisait une jolie poitrine et une jupe bleue marine pas trop courte histoire de ne pas affoler les hormones mâle qui se trouveraient là-bas !

- La douche est libre ?, cria Temari à travers l'appartement.

- Oui mais dépêche toi, Gaara va arriver et il va devoir se bouger les fesses !, lui répondit la voix lointaine de Kankuro.

- Ouais ouais ca va j'ai compris, fit Temari en claquant la porte de la salle de bain. La pièce était petite et recouverte de petit carreau bleu, a droite se trouvait une douche fermer par une porte en verre et a gauche un lavabo surcharger de produit de toute sorte… du parfum, du savon, et d'autre produits de beauté.

Temari commença par se déshabiller, retirant sa chemise d'uniforme aux armoiries du lycée, laissant apparaitre un soutien-gorge en dentelle rose pale qu'elle retira également, laissant libre son opulente poitrine. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle pensa que celle d'Hinata était bien plus grosse et bien plus belle. A cette pensée, elle s'imagina le corps nue de la jeune fille contre le sien… Leurs seins se frottant, leurs langues s'entremettant, leurs…

Temari décida de s'arrêter de laisser divaguer son esprit, elle aurait tout le temps de contemplé le corps parfait de sa copine ce soir même… Elle retira sa jupe plissée bleu marine et son string en dentelle assortit au soutien-gorge.

La jeune fille entra dans la cabine et alluma l'eau, les gouttes glissaient sur sa peau bronzée. Elle profita de ce moment de bien être, seule, pensant librement a celle qu'elle aimait, ses doigts se dirigeant presque par automatisme vers son intimité, a mesure qu'une chaleur se diffusait dans son bas ventre, l'image d'Hinata devenait de plus en plus présente et nette dans son esprit. Au prix d'un ultime cris de désir étouffé, elle décida de se laver, attrapant la bouteille de gel douche à la goyave et s'en étalant sur tout le corps.

- TEMARIIIIIIIII BOUGE TOI FAUT QU'JE ME DOUCHE !!!!!!

La blonde entendit la voix mélodieuse de son rouquin de frère et lui répondit avec amour:

- ROH CA VA !!! T'AVAIS PAS A TE FAIRE COLLER QUICHASSE !!

Pas de réponse.

Gagnée !

Un shampoing et une lait hydratant plus tard, Temari quitta la salle de bain, habillée mais les cheveux encore trempés, qui dégoulinaient sur ses épaules.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, râla Gaara en prenant possession de la pièce, t'es bien une fille toi…

- Dit celui qui passe plus de une heure et demi à se préparer, répondit sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gaara répondit en grommelant et ferma à clef la salle de bain. Temari quand a elle décida de manger un bout avant de repartir chez Kiba. En fouillant dans le frigo elle prit quelques morceaux de poulet froid et plaça le tout entre deux tranches de pain accompagné de mayonnaise.

- Fait gaffe à tes hanche Tema, c'est que ça gonfle vite !

- Mes hanches vont bien merci, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa préparation. Je vais y aller, faut que je passe voir Shikamaru avant d'aller chez Kiba.

- Alors ca y est ?

- Quoi, demanda-t-elle sur le ton du reproche.

- Ben… tu concrétise ?

- Que… QUOI ??? Mais non pas du tout ! Moi et Nara… Pff tu rêve !, répliqua Temari en colère, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, pendant un moment ils avaient bien faillit finirent ensemble mais entre lui et Hinata, la question ne se posait même pas…

- Ca va, ca va !, fit Kankuro presque effrayer par sa sœur. Tu fais ce que je tu veux mais je pensais juste que…

- Et bien tu pensais mal ! Bon j'y vais…

Temari se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la claqua. Elle avait de plus en plus hâte de retrouver Hinata… Ce pendant, malgré ce qui venait de se passer elle décida tout de même d'aller voir Shikamaru qui résidait a quelques mètres seulement de chez elle et elle y fut très rapidement. Elle avança la main pour sonner mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment laissant apparaitre un jeune garçon brun a l'air blasé qui la toisa avec surprise. Temari qui l'était également, resta un instant le doigt en l'air et fixa Shikamaru. Puis ce dernier daigna briser le silence.

- Oui ?

- Euh… Je… j'allais sonner…

Shikamaru sourit et regarda sa main figer. Temari légèrement gênée la rabaissa aussitôt.

- Oui j'avais cru comprendre. Qu'Est-ce qui t'amène alors ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que pour la fête foraine demain… ben je viendrais.

Il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils mais le connaissant, Temari savait bien qu'il jubilait.

- Il y aura aussi Neji et Hinata, je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble non ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Il n'ajouta pas un mot et sortit de l'encadrement de la porte, les main dans les poches.

- Bon on y va ?, demanda-t-il.

- On va être en avance !

- Ouais mais là j'ai la vodka de planquer donc je voudrais surtout m'éloigné le plus possible de ma mère…

- Ah oui je vois… Bon et bien allons-y, dit Temari avec une joie simuler.

La majeur partie du trajet se fit dans le silence, Temari pensa que Shikamaru devait lui aussi être intimidé par la situation inhabituel dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la grande maison de Kiba en bordure de la foret, que Shikamaru ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Alors tu… tu n'a personne en vue non ?

Temari ne s'attendais pas a une telle question de la part de Nara mais décida de lui répondre.

- Non… personne, je n'ai pas besoin de copain tu sais.

- Ah… Ok je vois.

Et il se tue de nouveau alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte. Comme Shikamaru semblait un peu ailleurs, Temari appuya sur l'interphone et bientôt le bip d'ouverture de la porte se fit entendre. Temari appuya dessus et elle s'ouvrit. En passant l'encadrement, elle eut soudain comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte. La soirée serait de toute manière longue avant qu'Hinata arrive… Si elle arrivait !


	3. Enivre moi

!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oui je suis de retoooooooour pour voir écrire des mauvais tours !!! Désolé pour l'attente mais je voulais chapitrer l'histoire avant de continuer... J'ai une mauvaise experience des histoires faites de fils en aiguille...

DONC VOILA !!! Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Tema-chan a eu un mauvais présentiment !! Et pleeeeeein d'autre chose interessantes ! Au faite si vous voulez vous pouvez passer "Just Dance" pour accompagné le passage où Temari danse... En faite j'ai écouter tout l'album de Lady Gaga pour ce chapitre (que j'ai fait tout d'un coup héhéhé ^^).

Voilà je voulais aussi remercier tout les gens qui m'ont laisser des Reviews ca m'a fait super plaisir ^__^, n'hesitez pas à en laisser d'autres surtout !

Et bien sur ceux ENJOY 3

Ps: Haruko si tu passe par là, depèche toi de finir la fic è_é

* * *

- _Hinata !_

Que faisait-elle en ce moment, est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait à elle ? Avait-elle déjà trop bue pour faire attention ?…

- _Hinata ?_

Comment ce passait la fête, s'amusait-elle avec d'autres filles, était-elle dans une chambre avec… quelqu'un ? Était-on en train de profiter d'elle à cause de l'alcool, est-ce qu'elle pensait à elle, est-ce qu'elle lui manquait…

- HINATA !

La jeune concernée leva les yeux pour se trouver face à face avec ceux de sa mère. Elle semblait inquiète…

- Est-ce que ca va Hinata ? On dirait que tu es ailleurs…

Machinalement la Hyuga tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre à sa droite.

- Non je suis juste un petit peu fatiguée… J'ai eu sport ce matin.

Sa mère lui sourit et regarda sa montre.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas de bonne heure ! Mais attend au moins le dessert, ensuite je te laisserais aller te coucher.

- Mais, et la vaisselle ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, Neji s'en occupera !

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard méprisant mais n'ajouta pas un mot et retourna s'intéresser à son assiette.

Il est vrai que vu le nombre d'invité à l'anniversaire de sa mère, la vaisselle ne sera pas une partie de plaisir…

_« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas de bonne heure ! »_

A cette heure ci la fête de Kiba ne fait que commencer…

- JUST DANCE !!!

Sakura et Temari, complètement éméchées dansaient seules sur la piste en hurlant les paroles de la chansons. Toutes deux se partageant une grande bouteille de vodka. Sur le canapé Ino et Kiba partageaient un baiser chaud et passionné, juste à coté d'eux Shikamaru fumait sa énième cigarette de la soirée, regardant d'un air absent la blonde se déhancher juste devant lui. Combien de temps pourrait-il résister à la vision ultra excitante qui semblait le narguer…

Temari s'éclatait comme une folle, ayant attrapée Sakura par les hanches elle lança à Sasuke un petit clin d'œil, ce dernier répondit d'un haussement de sourcils et les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent de rire.

- Attend, Saku-chan, je re !

Pour la dixième fois de la soirée Temari alla chercher son sac pour regarder l'heure sur son portable. Déjà 1h du matin…

- Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fout…

Au moment où elle remettait son téléphone dans son sac elle sentit quelqu'un la frôler.

Temari se releva et vit Shikamaru partir vers le balcon, une nouvelle cigarette à la main.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, la blonde lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers elle.

- Allez fait pas la gueule le célibataire ! Viens danser !

- Non Tema c'est pas une bonne id…éééééééééééééééée !!!

Temari l'avait tirer violement avec sur la piste de danse.

- Ooooooooouh Temaaaaa !!!, hurla Sakura en la voyant revenir avec son nouveau compagnon de danse.

Elle lui répondit en souriant et ce retourna vers Shikamaru, totalement incrédule face à la situation qui s'offrait à lui. Temari lui attrapa les épaules et se mit à descendre en ondulant. Le brun n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps à ce rythme, et combien de temps sa blondasse canon de danseuse mettrait à remarquer qu'il…

- Oh et bien ca alors !, S'exclama Temari.

- Et merdeeeeeeeuh, pensa Shikamaru.

Temari se releva, elle était à peine plus petite que Shikamaru, ses yeux verts dans les noirs du jeune homme.

- On me cache des choses, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille…

Il n'osait rien dire, rien faire, il ne pouvait que s'empêcher de rougir et rester impassible face au visage craquant de Temari.

A la fois consciente que c'était une erreur mais voulant absolument embêter son meilleur ami, Temari se baissa et embrassa la jolie bosse qui se formait sur le pantalon du jeune garçon.

Elle entendit clairement les hurlements des autres présents dans la salle.

- SHIKA TEMA !!, hurla Ino qui était sortit de son apnée pour regardait ce qui se passait.

Le concerné perdit tout ses moyens…

… Pas que ces moyens d'ailleurs !

Temari se releva et planta son regard de sadique dans celui très gêné de Shikamaru.

- J'te fais autant d'effet que ça Nara ?

Elle se fichait de lui, seul Hinata comptait, mais la tête qu'il tira à cet instant était vraiment impayable.

Hinata… Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Hinata avait l'oreille collé à la porte de sa chambre, elle avait enfilé son pyjama par-dessus ses vêtements au cas où ces parents rentreraient dans sa chambre. Le dernier rayon de lumière passant sous sa porte s'éteignit enfin, plus un bruit dans la maison…

- Byakugan !

Plus personne ne semblait debout. Hinata décida cependant d'attendre un peu, histoire que tout le monde ait le temps de s'endormir un peu. Elle enleva ses vêtements de nuit pour ne plus être habillé que d'une mini-jupe blanche et d'un mini-haut bleu. Elle enfila sa veste, la zippa puis ouvrit la baie-vitrée de sa chambre. Le plastique grinça un peu mais personne ne sembla l'entendre…

Hinata s'élança dans la nuit. Il ne faisait pas froid mais le vent passant sous sa jupe lui donnait des frissons. Elle espérait bien que la prochaine à faire ça serait, non pas le vent, mais sa tendre Temari.

Hinata espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'ait pas fait de bêtises, ni que quelqu'un ait tenté d'en faire avec elle. Hinata espéra que tout allait bien… Elle le saurait de toute manière dans quelque minutes. Elle se mit à courir plus vite. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait ce passer en quelques minutes…

Comme si rien ne c'était passé, Temari s'était remise à danser avec ses copines, tout le monde avait déjà oublié l'épisode sexy de tout à l'heure, disons tout le monde sauf Shikamaru. Celui-ci avait repris sa place sur le canapé mais à présent c'était un regard intense qu'il lançait sur la tentatrice blonde. Elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Il faut dire que depuis tout à l'heure l'alcool contenue dans son sang avait surement doublé de volume… Elle avait en plus fumé un joint avec Tenten, Sakura et Ino ce qui expliquait qu'elles était toute trois complètement défoncé. Sakura c'était d'ailleurs éclipser en compagnie de Sasuke à l'intérieur d'une des chambres de l'appartement.

Essayant de se distraire du corps parfait qui s'agitait devant lui, Shikamaru attrapa sa dernière cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Temari était à califourchon sur lui et elle avait attrapé la cigarette qu'elle fumait après-en avec une moue victorieuse.

- Je venge ma cigarette, lui dit-elle à moitié morte de rire.

Elle empestait l'alcool.

Elle empestait la drogue.

Elle empestait la fumée.

Si il voulait ce la taper c'était maintenant ou jamais…

Il glissa sa main sous sa jupe, fit glisser le tissus qui l'empêchait de continuer. Temari voulu se lever et protester mais il fit rapidement une manipulation des ombres. Elle était désormais immobile, sa jupe cachant ce qu'il était en train de faire, à savoir enfoncer deux de ses doigts dans l'intimité si désiré de la jeune fille. Temari lui lançait des regard haineux mais l'alcool qu'il avait bu lui aussi lui empêchait de ce dire que c'était grave. Il se mit alors à ouvrir son pantalon, plus décidé que jamais à posséder le corps de la blonde…

- Excusez moi pour le retard !!

Shikamaru détourna le regard de Temari et relâcha son attention, libérée de la manipulation, Temari tomba par terre.

- Temari ca va ?, demanda sa petite-copine.

Cette dernière se releva tout d'un coup comme si il ne s'était rien passé et se jeta sur l'Hinata fraichement débarquée.

- MA CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIE TU M'A TROP MANQUEEEEEEEE !!!

Hinata rougit de cette démonstration d'amour publique mais comprit rapidement que celle-ci était complètement bourrée. Cependant elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander…

- Tu faisais quoi sur les genoux de Nara, elle accompagna cette question d'un regard vers le brun mais il semblait désormais passionné par la tenu en apnée d'Ino et Kiba.

- Euuuuuuuuuuuh, Temari sembla vaguement réfléchir un instant puis déclara, je sais plus du touuuuuuuuuut ! J'étais sur les genoux de Nara ?

Voyant que son état était bien grave et qu'elle ne risquait pas de lui répondre de manière normal, Hinata décida de reporter cet interrogatoire. Elle se dis que ce ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de grave, Shikamaru et elle étaient meilleurs amis, de plus elle passait son temps à ce plaindre de lui…

Si il y avait bien un mec avec qui ca ne collerait pas c'était bien lui…

Mais malgré ce raisonnement elle ne pouvait s'empêché d'avoir des doutes, après tout elle l'avait bien vu sur ses genoux non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec elle ?

En plein milieu de ses pensées, Temari s'approcha pour lui souffler dans l'oreille:

- Hum mais qui est cette jolie fille abandonnée, attention mademoiselle c'est imprudent de rester près de moi.

Hinata sourit et répondit sans la regarder:

- Pour être avec toi je prendrais n'importe quel risques !

- Alors dans ce cas…, Temari la prit par les hanches et rajouta, la chambre de Kiba est liiiiiibre !

Elle empestait l'alcool.

Elle empestait la drogue.

Elle empestait la fumée.

Mais l'amour qu'elle lui portait était le plus doux des parfums…

- Je vais emmener Tema dans ta chambre Kiba, je crois qu'elle a besoin de décuver un peu !

- Ouais je crois aussi ! Elle nous a fait un sacré numéro tout à l'heure…

Hinata sentit tout son sang quitter son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre intéressé.

- Oh je te raconterais tout à l'heure, tu va profiter un peu de la fête avec nous hein !

Hinata tourna la tête vers la chambre de Kiba et vis la main de Temari agiter son soutien-gorge. Ayant peur qu'elle se fasse voir, elle décida d'abrégé la conversation…

- Euh tu me dira plus tard, je vais rester avec elle sinon elle va continuer ses bétises !

- Comme tu voudra, fit le jeune brun en tenant d'une main son verre de vodka et enlaçait Ino, à califourchon sur lui, de l'autre.

La jeune Hyuga se dirigea vers la chambre en se demandant ce que sa chérie avait bien pu faire.

Mais toutes ses pensées disparurent d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle vit le corps nue de Temari alongée sensuellement sur le lit dont les draps blanc faisaient ressortir sa peau halée.

- Et bien, mon amour, qu'attend-tu ? Viens remplir avec moi ce lit de débauche et de sexe !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Hinata enleva sa veste, dévoilant le haut affriolant qu'elle avait mit, celui-ci ne semblait tenir que grâce à son imposante poitrine. Mais Temari n'eu pas le loisir de l'observer longtemps car elle le quitta, ainsi que sa jupe pour finir dans de merveilleux sous-vêtements en dentelle.

- Ne les retires pas !, s'exclama Temari,… laisse moi les arracher.

Le sourire pervers qui se glissa sur ses lèvres finit de faire chavirer Hinata. Elle monta à sur le lit et se positionna juste au dessus de la blonde.

- Quand je te vois comme ca, fit Temari, j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Hinata de répondre et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

Dans le salon, Shikamaru commençait seulement à mesurer la bêtise de son geste.

- Mais à quoi bon, pensait-il, demain elle aura encore tout oublié…

Comme à chaque soirée où il tente quelque chose.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeet COUPEZ !!! Oui je vous squizz un lemon mais c'est pour votre bien ^^ (pour le mien aussi faut que j'aille réviser mes partiels xD) ! Vous inquietez pas y en a un dans le chapitre suivant ! Egalement un nouveau trouble-fête va venir interferer dans la vie de couple des deux jeunes filles !

Oubliez pas la Review ! ^(o,O)^ (Mikiko en mode Hibou)


End file.
